A study is proposed to investigate the progression of retinopathy in the pregnant diabetic patient. Pregnant diabetic patients will be matched to non-pregnant diabetic patient of similar age, race and duration of diabets. Stereoscopic fundus photography will be employed to document retinopathy status. Blood pressure will be measured by protocol in order to evaluate its role as a determinant of retinopathy progression.